


Red : Wine and Blood

by kthnksbye



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Doña!Seulgi, European1950s!au, F/M, TabaccoHeiress!Wendy, Taeseul will be mentioned, Traveler!Taehyung, Vintage!AU, Wendy is some ruthless cold heiress, WineEnthusiast!Yoongi, Yoongi loves his wine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kthnksbye/pseuds/kthnksbye
Summary: On a ship from Germany to London, Madam Wendy, heiress to her family's tabacco plant with a cold and ruthless front in a male dominated industry; meets a wine enthusiast, Yoongi, on the ship's deck. He proves to her that not all men are the same as she thinks they are.Set near WW2.
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Kim Taehyung | V, Min Yoongi | Suga/Son Seungwan | Wendy, wenga
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Diary, Journal Entry #1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jihomonn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihomonn/gifts).



> This fanfic is dedicated to my roleplay partner and bestfriend. Happy almost 4 yrs of friendship! ♡ 
> 
> We have been thinking of this one lately. I hope you enjoy this, and I hope the audience does too. 
> 
> I'm still thinking if I should push myself to continue and write this.
> 
> Anyway, inspired because of those "i will tell my grandparents that this is my suitor during WW3" tweets of BTS. And there came after this, and one VSeul story in mind.

* * *

「Diary Entry」

January 1

So..  
I was on a newly opened steam boat on New Year's Eve.   
Why? Business calls.   
I hated it. 

I wouldn't waste my time just partying with people I barely even know. I don't even have anyone who I truly connect with. Doña Seulgi couldn't make it. As for the ones on the ship, they don't look like they're worth talking to, seeing how drunk they have gotten. I think my face muscles have had enough smiling for that night. It was tiring and the night was still young. 

To somehow escape, I went on the deck. To be fair, the views were amusing. With that, I mean the very view the river has to offer, and to that man who was just sipping his wine on his own, out there and not partying inside. 

He was odd; he preferred not to party and just be there in peace while sipping his wine. Weird, though he had all my attention. 

I spent the whole night with him, and I kinda wished morning did not come so fast. I didn't even caught his name.

Oh well. 

— _Wendy_

* * *

⟨ - Journal Entry - ⟩

February 10.

Business is going well. I still need to visit the vineyard and winery one last time tomorrow before heading out to the small shops, talk to the vendors about their supply of wine from us. After that, my schedule should be vacant for at least a month.

Should I be planning where to travel next? I heard from a good friend about this impeccable wine that he's had in Germany. Should I visit again? I am a little unsure.

Although I remember my last trip from Germany. I met a lady on the deck of the ship on my way back to London. She thought I was odd for not being at the party inside. I told her I'm not that fond of loud parties. I preferred the calmness of the night, the gentle breeze, the soft and calm sound of the waters, admiring the view of the night sky while sipping on my glass of wine. We chatted that night, though I never got to ask her name. Perhaps, some other time, if we manage to cross each other's paths once again.

And I suppose I could postpone my trip planning for tomorrow after my shop visits. Maybe they could give me ideas where to travel for my next wine adventure.

— _M.Y.G_


	2. December 31 : New Year's Eve

— December 31 —

Drunken laughters and a classical music playing in the background, it was a bad combination. Hordes of people in a elegant fancy cruise ship, it is also a bad combination. But that can't be helped. It was to be expected on the New Year's Eve. Much to Seungwan's dismay.

She came from Germany to arrange some matters with Doña Seulgi. She just had to go through this one night, and she can finally be at peace. At home with the world's rare delicacy, chocolate. The thought somehow made Wendy felt relaxed until an acquaintance roared in laughter after telling a story about how great he was. Her eyes rolled themselves on the back of her head at the information.

"Ah, yes. Business has been going well..."  
"As expected from your family. What couldn't they do? You're the best your family has."

And this is why Wendy hated these kinds of parties. Men getting drunk in their own achievements. Men boosting their own egos.

"You should have seen her face when I took her down..."

Men belittling women.

With her teeth clenched, Wendy stood up annoyed and walked out quietly. She rather not hear anymore bullcrap from every drunken man's mouth that night. She had enough, but she rather not have her hands dirty tonight. She might not be the one they are talking about, but the fact that they have managed to say these in front of her face ticks her off.

The men looked at her surprisingly. They were aware how Madam Wendy feels during these kinds of conversations. They knew their throats might be at stake that night, but they didn't bother. Must have been the effect of alcohol, after all.

She made her way to the ships deck to get some fresh air and walked towards the rails. She closed her eyes, letting herself get dazed at the view of the night before the new year starts. The moon was shining brightly and she can't help but look up and fall for its trace. It was one of the moments Wendy lets her guard down.

"Selene must have been watching Endymion by now... "

Wendy glanced at the direction of the voice. It was a man, his fingertips playing with the stem of his wine glass, sitting crossed leg with a bottle of wine on the mini table. They made a brief eye contact. She studied his face for a moment. She hasn't seen him before. There's another one thing that was bothering her...

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you inside?"

"Can't I enjoy the night looking at Selene instead?"

Wendy's eyebrows furrow at his answer. It wasn't usual for her to get such a response, let alone a man not partying. But here is one, just looking at the moon while sipping his wine.

"You're odd," she says bluntly and coldly. It made the man raise his eyebrow amused.

"Am I?" He questions back.

"Yeah, you're too medieval for this era" she answers back sharply. It made the man smile. He was getting amused at the quirky remarks he was receiving. The night was getting a bit interesting, he thought.

"Come, sit. Let's look at Selene together," he offered and gestured his hand to the unoccupied chair.

Wendy stared at him for a moment as he took a sip of his wine. Thinking if she could just walk away from him, but she thought it was better to spend with one guy rather than with a crowd like the ones inside. Plus, it was more peaceful outside compared to inside. She didn't have a choice and just quietly joined the man.

"That's madam to you," she blurted out.

"My apologies, madam." he says with no hint of sarcasm.

There was a brief silence for a moment. Wendy assumed everything would be awkward and uncomfortable but it wasn't. It was oddly serene. While him? He just took a side glance at her, studying her face. Trying to figure out what's on her head.

"Too medieval, huh?" He smiles to himself as he breaks the ice. "Guess you can say that. I'm only here for the first half of these social gatherings. The rest, I'd rather enjoy it by myself with some wine," he continues on as he stirs the contents of his wine glass before taking another sip. "You can say I hate social gatherings, but I had to do it." He shrugs, finally finishing the contents of his glass. He then pours more but this time offered it to his new company.

"Try it. It's Müller-Thurgau from Germany... Madam," he muses with a teasing grin as he emphasizes his last word. It earned him an eye roll from the Madam.

"How thoughtful of you..." She sarcastically spits out. She grabs the stem of the wine glass, stirring its contents before she takes a sip. Though he won't admit it, he was starting to enjoy her company. He watched how her lips touch the rim of the wine glass. He observes her features as she waits for her comment.

"Odd. Isn't Müller-Thurgau supposed to be bland? Or too sweet." She comments and the man can't help but smile with a nod.

"Müller-Thurgau... Yes, known for its bland or sweet taste. That happens because it was fermented for a short period of time. Germany has been mass producing wine to meet demands. But this Müller-Thurgau, I got it from the very inventor himself," the man said. "I just had to get my hands on it and try it myself."

Wendy raised her eyebrow at him then glances back at the wine glass. She still finds him odd, like how the wine tasted. It was good to know something new, she admits. Though, she won't admit it herself but there's something about him that makes her allured to him. She was enjoying the night, but she won't admit it to herself.

After all, he's a man... like the rest

"You're so odd," she blurts out once again while she sets the wine glass down.

"Why? Is it because I rather enjoy the view and the breeze outside with a glass of wine, rather than be inside?"

Wendy was taken aback. He was right. She slowly nods her head once, and the man can't help but chuckle lightly.

"And you're crazy with this wine obsession," she adds with her eyebrows furrowing. His chuckle mellows down. He was too amused with the woman in front of her. She was too blunt and this was a sight to see for him.

"You think I'm like those men in there?" He asked.

With how she has been the only female sitting on one of the high thrones in a male dominated business industry, she has one answer to it.

"Of course, they're all the same."

This woman never does fail to amaze him. From how distasteful she sounded, he had the conclusion that she said so based on experience. She looked prim and proper, after all. Her face is very attractive, he pointed out to himself. Though her tongue was sharper than any edge he had encountered.

"Not all men are the same, Madam..." with that, he took another sip of his wine.

* * *

Hours passed with the dawn already peaking from the clouds of the first day of the year but Wendy and the "wine man" didn't seem to mind the time. They were lost in their own bubble. They would exchange a few words, but it was mostly just them admiring the cool breeze and how the moon gave them a more comforting light than the one in the main hall.

When the sun started to peak, Wendy stood up with a sigh. It was too soon, and she did wish the sun did not have to show up.

'Back to the old days' she thought.

"I gotta go," she mutters then walked away without a word. The man just watched her figure walk away from him until he remembered something...

"Wait.." he calls out, but she was too far away for her to even hear him. "I forgot to ask her name," he mutters to himself. He just rubbed his nape and watched her disappear after she entered the doors of the main hall.

If they will meet again, if they are fated, then he will ask her name.

"Way to go, Yoongi." He mentally curses himself.


	3. Diary, Journal Entry #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think imma do this journal / diary / letters first before the chapter. Just to give some thrill hehehe.

「Diary Entry 」

December 12

Whispers have been going around, but I hear them so clearly. Didn't they know a woman has her strong intuition as her weapon? It never has been wrong.

One wanted me down. Funny. I should be scared but I am amused. It's always been amusing to me to see a man with his ego hurt, especially if it's from a woman. Serves them right for belittling women that they are not capable of anything. 

His kind of a man is better off gone. He's better off gone. Jeffrey will handle him with care. 

— Wendy

* * *

「Diary Entry」

January 6

Wine was my sleeping pill tonight. I asked someone to fetch me some wine. He told me we ran out. I just shoved him some money and told him I want it quick, and he did. I poured myself a glass then I took a sip. I expected it to knock me out yet it kept me awake all night. 

This wine.   
It tasted like him...   
The one he offered me to sip.

— Wendy


	4. January 6 : Do you Remember?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to borrow/cameo Jaehyun's character from a friend. And since she doesn't have a concrete story for him aside from 'ah, he had many jobs', i just decided to keep his anonymousity. 
> 
> Anyway, that's it. Next chapter... Yes, Wenga will meet. Or will they?

— January 6 —

With the amount of schedules she had to handle for today; from making sure the workers in the tobacco plant working properly to contract partnerships, Wendy was literally exhausted. It has only been 5 days since the New Year, for Christ's sake. She just stares at nothing, sitting while her legs are crossed as her secretary kept blabbering for the monthly report. She didn't care anymore. She just let the information go in her ear and let it leave from the other. 

"Madam, are you still with us?" Her secretary spoke curtly, calling out the Madam's attention. 

"U-uh.. Yes, go on," she blinks a few times, her mind finally back to reality. Though she was not caught on the current discussion. 

"As I was saying, Madam. I think Mister Tuan's proposal to have a partnership with us in their current project might come to a stop…."

Wendy raises her eyebrow while taking a sip of her wine, quite surprised at the sudden information. "And why is that, Miss Dahyun Kim?"

Dahyun took a moment of silence, licking her lip as she contemplated whether she would drop the news so suddenly. She takes a deep breath. 

_ "Mister Tuan is dead." _

Gasps and murmurs filled the once quiet room. It was sudden news for everyone. After all, they met Mark Tuan, the heir-in-trainee of the Tuan Cigars, just days ago to discuss their plans. Whispers from left and right; ranging from dismay to grieve—Wendy can hear it all, yet she was left unbothered. It was starting to annoy her. Her exhaustion did not help either.

"He was found today. He was out drin—"

"I'd rather not hear anymore details, Miss Kim." Wendy interrupted with her eyes closed as she took a deep breath. "I would suggest we skip to the next news than talk about how Mister Tuan was murdered. That goes for everyone here," she says in an authoritative command. "We are in a business meeting. Go talk about this at his funeral. Not here," she says coldly and looks at everyone sharply with a little hint of glare, making everyone clear their throats and get back to their professional demeanor afterwards. 

"Y-yes, Madam," Dahyun mutters before she continues with her presentation.

* * *

A clink of the heels of tough leather shoes echo against the wood floor. Each step getting closer to where Wendy is until it came to a stop. Before her stands a man lean and tall, wearing a suit with a fedora hat tilted to one side as it covers his face.

"I got your wish, Madam," the man mutters with his head down. Wendy faces him with her arms crossed by her chest.

"Job well done, Jeffrey," she looks at him with a knowing sinister smirk. "Clean cut as always." Jeffrey took off his hat. His lips curving up on one side back at her before fixing his suit. 

Jeffrey. Jung Jeffrey, one of Wendy's trusted compliance. He was introduced by her dear friend, Doña Seulgi. Though Wendy never actually knew what he did for a living, she knew he would never take down any request given with a prize— It didn't matter if it was big or small, simple or messy. His clients vary depending on their request. However, for these  _ dirty jobs,  _ he took pride in his loyalty to his  _ special clients. _

"Here," she handed a leather bag to him.He taking it, zipping it open to check the contents. "It should be more than enough for whatever shenanigan you are starting, as I heard." She continues. "Don't worry, there is enough tea inside as well. English and a couple from China. Just enough for you and whatever  _ rose _ you are after," she adds. 

With the information he got, Jeffrey gives her a tight smile then he zips the bag close. "You've got a tough one there though, Madam Wendy. It took me almost a month."

"Doesn't matter. At least he's down and dead," she dismisses.

Wendy hated to admit it, but the business partnership between the Tuans and her own was something she looked forward to. The wealth and power it came with was unimaginable. Add the fact that she thought she could easily control the still naive heir-to-be, she accepted it because it was a win-to-win situation. Or so she thought. 

The  _ partnership _ was to actually sabotage her family business from within—to start a commotion from within. Destroy the walls from within, take the loot, and dethrone the Queen. His plan—she thought it was flawless. It was perfect, after all. The fact he almost got her has driven her mad. However, what Mark Tuan failed to take note of is Wendy has a woman's intuition as her weapon. She doubted how perfect it was from the very detail. A few bird whispers confirmed her doubts. 

And that marked Mark Tuan's downfall.

"So… Guess I'll see you at the funeral, Madam?"

"With you playing the piano?"

Jeffrey snorts, turns around, and waves her a goodbye as he walks away. 

They will never know, after all.

* * *

It was the start of a new day, but slumber never dawned upon Wendy. The sound of the clock ticking and the light of the moon did not help her at all. No matter how many layers of thick blanket she is wrapped in, her mind still keeps her awake. 

It wasn't about what she did. Heck, her conscience did not wander there. It was one of those insomniatic nights again. She really wished there would be a pill or any remedy for it soon.

But for now, all she did was scream. 

_ "Do you think you can make it, Seungwan?" _

_ "You're nothing." _

_ "You're weak after all… just like your—" _

"Madam?" One of her servants whisked their way to her room, opening it slightly just in time for him to dodge an empty wine bottle before it hit him. 

"Fetch me a new bottle of wine," she mutters quietly yet audible for her servant to hear. "I need to sleep."

"But Madam, that's the la—"

"I don't care!" Her voice booming across the solitude of the night. "I want it quick!" 

* * *

20 minutes had passed, the servant made its way to his Madam's room. A new bottle of wine and a clean glass (just in case she broke it too) on his hand, he poured the contents of the bottle then handed it to his Madam. 

"Müller-Thurgau from Germany, M-Madam.." the servant stuttered, still quite afraid as he looked at his Madam staring at nothing with a blank expression. He can't figure out if he will make it out tonight without glass hitting on his face. 

"Get out," Wendy mumbles after she got the glass. The servant finally left the room, and she was alone again. 

'Hopefully this will finally make me sleep,' Wendy thought as she looked at the content of the glass with a aigh. The red hue and the scent of the drink now starting to calm her down. 

She took a sip. The hint of subtle sweetness and the small pang of alcohol soothing her throat. She exhales in relief. Her body free from the tension. She plans to commend the servant who gave her the wine tonight. 

It was good, she loves it.

She takes another sip, and let herself drown in the soothing comfort the wine is giving her. Though she can't help but think that… hasn't she tasted this kind of wine before.

_ "Odd. Isn't Müller-Thurgau supposed to be bland? Or too sweet." She comments and the man can't help but smile with a nod. _

Her eyes widen at the sudden realization and she immediately grabs the wine bottle. No wonder the wine tasted perfect. It wasn't the same kind of wine like the rest. 

It was the same wine she had that one night. 

The one he offered her to sip.

It was his wine.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
